


The boy who drowned

by SouthInNorth



Category: Kpop - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Bees, Death, Drowning, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthInNorth/pseuds/SouthInNorth
Summary: Why would the universe punish him when all he did was help people? Why did he drown everytime he saved a life?Okay so i kind of thought about how every kpop idol choses their fans over their health most of the time because they don't want to disappoint us. it doesn't mean that this is about kpop specifically but I just realized that when I had written this.





	The boy who drowned

There was once a boy who lived in a small house with his three sheep and his four bees. Every night when he was about to sleep he would count his sheep over and over until his eyes shut and his breath slowed down. In his dreams he would see his four bees that live outside in an oak tree the boy had planted when he was a young boy. It wasn't big but it was enough for the four bees. In the boys dream the bees would circle his head, sometimes only for a few times sometimes they would do it the whole dream. He liked it, it calmed him down. He didn’t do much in his dreams. Sometimes he would just sit outside on his swing and stare at the flower fields, and sometimes he would go down to the lake and sit there with his bees staring at the calm water. The only thing that was always the same in these dreams were that the boy always ended up drowning before he woke up. It could be because his sheep were stuck in the water and he tried to save them, or his little neighbor who he knew couldn't swim had tried to swim in the deep parts. The boy had wondered many times why his dreams would punish him when he saved a life, but he hadn't figured it out yet.

The boy had just gotten back from the small market around 2 km away from his home, he had noticed the day before that his small neighbor didn’t have much vegetables in their garden, that made him feel bad so he went and bought some for them. He knew that he had used up his last money this month on those vegetables but it was for a good reason, his small neighbor smiled from ear to ear when they got them. The boy walked home and went to sleep without dinner that night. Counting his three sheep, staring at the flowers, saving a small girl from falling in the lake but drowning in the process, then waking up.

The weather was getting colder, it was snowing that day. The boy had blankets and a fireplace. He was warm. But his sheep weren't. He felt bad, so he brought them inside, gave them his blankets and warmed a bowl with his last cabbage soup. His sheep were now warm. The boy wasn’t. But he knew that it was for a good reason, the sheep slept good by the fire. The boy counted them, stared at the lake, road ice-skates with a sad, lonely man to make him happy, then drowned under the ice after saving the man from falling in. And the boy woke up, freezing and sad, but he felt good because he knew that his sheep were warm.

The boy sat outside his small neighbors house waiting for them to get ready, they were having a picnic down by the lake today. The sun was shining and both of them had gone to the market yesterday and filled their food supply. It was a good day, his sheep were chewing on the grass and the bees were happily buzzing in the small flower garden. The boy had nothing else to do when waiting so he counted his sheep, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. His small neighbor came and they went down to the lake. It was surrounded by trees but the sun was shining on the water and they were happy, they sat down, talked, and stared at the lake. He saw fish jumping out of the water trying to eat something, the boy couldn't see what they were trying to catch. Until he got closer. He started running, and running, and swimming and then he got there. His bees had followed them but were stuck on a stick that was sticking up from the water. The fish were trying to eat his bees. The boy carried them up from the stick, blowed on them carefully until they dried, and the flew to the shore. What the boy hadn't noticed was how the sand under his feet had swallowed him, he was stuck and was slowly sinking. His small neighbor had fallen asleep by the shore and his sheep were nowhere in sight. The boy sunk, and sunk. He should have counted on this, he always drowned when he saved someone, why would this be any different. He didn’t want to scream, he knew his neighbor didn’t get much sleep. So the boy accepted it, the water was up to his neck, he relaxed, thinking back on all the times he woke up after drowning. He knew he wouldn't wake up this time, that it would go all black and he wouldn't wake up to his three sheep, he would never see his small neighbor smile again and he would never hear the buzzing of his four bees. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and felt the water swallow him. Black. Everything was dark, except it wasn't, he was at the lake again staring, seeing a fish out of the water dying. His first instinct was to go save it, but would he drown if he did? He was already dead what could possibly happen. He stood up, but he feel down again, then he stood up, and fell down. He was stuck in the sand, he had another chance to dig himself up or save the fish. He couldn't save the fish. It was already dead.

The sun was shining in the boys eyes, he could hear talking, he could feel hooves on his chest, what was happening? Was he alive, what happened to the fish? It died, he could feel it, but it was only a dream. The fish wasn’t real. The boy sat up, he could see his three sheep, he could hear his four bees buzzing and his small neighbor was smiling with tears running down their face. He was alive. Sometimes you have to choose yourself before others, even if it means they get hurt, because if you don't there is a chance that you get even more hurt. The boy knew what it meant now, but he would never stop caring about his small neighbor, his four bees and his three sheep.


End file.
